


Dreams

by XxGh0stCatxX



Series: Femslash February [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Pining, Ruby dreaming about Pyrrha, Sad, volume 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGh0stCatxX/pseuds/XxGh0stCatxX
Summary: 'Ruby felt herself falling through the darkness as she attempted to chase red hair'





	

Ruby could hear her voice. She could hear Pyrrha's proper voice as she said Jaune's name. Her breath caught in her throat and her heart ached in her chest. Her eyes fluttered open to darkness, shadows seeming to layer over more shadows. She began walking, straining to listen for that voice. She heard it again, Pyrrha saying Jaune's name and she broke into a run, searching out the owner. _I'm sorry Pyrrha!,_ her mind cried, _I'm so sorry I couldn't save you!_ Her eyes brimmed with tears, search becoming more frantic. Then she saw it.

Pyrrha's hair. Burning like a flame, bright red in the darkness. Ruby chased her, never seeming to gain any ground on Pyrrha's slow walk. "Wait, Pyrrha!" She shouted.

Pyrrha never slowed down, never turned to see who was calling her. Ruby continued to sprint after her, crying out as tears spilled down her face.

Ruby felt herself falling through the darkness as she attempted to chase red hair, heart pounding and darkness swallowing her.

 _"Pyrrha!"_ Ruby jolted awake, tears fresh on her face. She reached up to wipe them away before curling into a ball on her side.

"I'm sorry Pyrrha. I'm sorry I couldn't save you, I'm sorry." _I love you,_ her mind whispered as she once more succumbed to sleep, dreaming of red hair and green eyes and hands she could never hold because they belonged to someone else.


End file.
